


Nathan: Finding Her

by slaysvamps



Series: Nashville After Dark [1]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: The girl of Nathan's dreams walks into a bar and his world is about to change.





	Nathan: Finding Her

_I am lost_   
_So I am cruel_   
_But I’d be love and sweetness_   
_If I had you_   
_ Garbage – Milk_

IT WAS A Friday night in 1974 Nashville. What can I say about it? Disco was king, liquor was flowing like a river, and sex was free. In fact, I had a little hottie on my arm that I knew was more than willing to have a go in the back room.

I was bored.

Not that I didn’t appreciate the fact I could have any tail in the place just for the asking. That was the boring part, actually. Casual sex is a wonderful thing, but when you’ve been doing it for years and years, it gets a bit stale. Hell, I was having problems raising any interest in Carol Makay, my date for the evening.

Then she walked in. You know who I’m talking about. Her. Short and curvy, with long dark hair that made me want to bury my hands in it. Her breasts were full, her waist was tiny, and her legs were the curvaceous sort that made me want to spread them wide and take a good look at what was between them.

I’d seen her around before, hard not to. She and her girlfriends came in nearly every weekend. The blond she was with liked woman, and her taller brunette friend didn’t seem to care what she went to bed with, but her, the sexy one, she was a little more picky. The forth girl who sat down at the table with them wasn’t a regular at Alexander’s.

Normally the girls came in by themselves to party, but tonight they had two men with them, only one of which I recognized. We weren’t friends, not by a long shot, but I knew the man. Max Brehmer, Ventrue ghoul.

Seeing as how I was with someone, I might have spent another night in boredom had Carol not taken offense at my lack of interest and flounced off toward the bathroom. Minutes later Ray nudged my arm and pointed out that the sexy girl I’d been keeping my eye on for the past few weeks was on her way to our table.

“Maybe this night will prove to be interesting after all,” I told him as I watched her walk toward us through the crowd and felt my interest stir.

She looked nervous at first, but she smiled like she meant it. “I’m Anna,” she said when she reached our table.

I took in every inch of her curvaceous frame before answering. “I’m Nathan Montgomery,” I said when I could speak again. “This is Ray.”

She glanced at my friend. “It’s nice to meet you.” She looked back at me with warm dark eyes. “I have seen you several times in here and I have wanted to meet you, so I thought that I would come over and introduce myself and invite you to have a drink with me.”

I couldn’t help but smile. “I would very much like to have a drink with you, but I’m not sure my date would like it.” Not that I cared about my date. I’d been seeing her for a couple of weeks and the new had worn off after our first bout of sex.

Her smile was sweet, seductive. “But I don’t see anyone around that could be your date, unless it is your friend Ray.”

“I do seem to have been abandoned, don’t I?” I murmured. I turned to Ray, knowing he’d help me out. “Maybe my friend will be kind enough to keep Miss Makay occupied once she returns.”

Ray grinned, reminding me of the way he’d made the girl scream the last time we’d taken her in the back room together. “I would be happy to.”

I stood and offered her my arm. “There is a table in the corner that is empty. Shall we?”

She smiled politely at Ray and thanked him before she took my arm. The smile she gave me was much different than the one she’d offered my friend. “I would love to.” Her voice was delicious, soft and warm. It made me want to lay her down on the table and touch her until she begged for more.

It was hard to control my urges, but I managed. I hadn’t been this hot for a girl since the first time Jax had taken me into her bed and showed me how to please her. The only thing I could think of was using all those tricks she’d taught me to make Anna scream.

I held her chair while she sat down and motioned the waitress over to get us a couple of drinks. Once we were alone, I leaned closer to be heard over the music. “I have to admit that I have seen you here before as well. What made you pick tonight to come talk to me?”

“I guess that the opportunity was right,” she said softly. “My brothers were occupied and you were without a girl. If you have noticed me before then how come you’ve never talked to me?”

I looked back at her table with a thoughtful look. “I notice lots of people here. Perhaps your brothers intimidated me.” Max was certainly enough to intimidate anyone, especially if you’d seen him in a fight.

She shook her head a little, sending her long dark hair cascading down her bare arms. “My brother tends to do that often,” she said softly, almost to herself.

I didn’t want to talk about her brother. “How come you’ve never talked to me before tonight?”

“Well, you are usually ‘busy’ with a girl, this time she just happened to be gone a bit longer than the rest. My luck I guess.”

“Perhaps it is my luck,” I replied. I don’t know what else I might have said if the waitress hadn’t brought our drinks. I told her to put them on my tab, although Anna wanted to pay for it. I shot a glance back at her table, thankful the brunette seemed to have Max distracted for the time being. “It’s a good thing your brothers seem to be occupied tonight. Are they often protective of you?”

“Actually, Max is,” she said, pointing him out, “and Charlie is much easier going about things, without his help I probably would not be over here talking to you right now.” She was starting to loosen up, which didn’t really help my level of relaxation.

I leaned closer to her over the small table. “I’ll have to thank Charlie sometime.” I couldn’t stop myself from lightly touching the back of her hand where it sat cupped around her glass. Her skin was soft as silk, and once again the urge hit me to drag her onto the table and taste my way down the curve of her neck, the rise of her breast. “Max might take more... delicate handling.”

“Don’t worry about Max, I will deal with him when and if the time comes about.” She sounded firm as she glanced back toward the middle of the room. “I think that your date has finally come back.”

“Ray will keep her busy,” I assured her without taking my eyes off of her. “Will your friend keep Max busy?”

She smiled and I could see that she had to catch herself to stop from laughing. “Yeah, she will keep him busy. I have no doubt that she will.” She looked into my eyes, and I swear I could have lost myself in hers. Luckily her words brought me back from the depths of my fascination for her. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

I shook my head and smiled. “Oh, now that would be telling,” I murmured, looking for a way to change the subject. A slow song started playing, the perfect thing to get her thinking about something else. “Would you like to dance?”

I managed to avoid her questions on the way to the dance floor, but once there I had to tell her something. “I was born many years ago, I grew up, eventually moved to Nashville, and now I’m here, holding you. What more could be important?” At that moment, I couldn’t think of a single thing, not even Jax, and especially Anna’s brother Max.

“Well, I’m sure that there is more, but I will be content with that for now.” She moved closer to me, settling into my arms where she fit perfectly. “Now, what would you like to know about me? You asked before, didn’t you?”

“The basics.” My hand slid down her back and I could feel her bare skin underneath the thick silky hair that fell to her waist. “Any jealous husbands or boyfriends I need to know about?”

“Is that all? Well, there is an ex-husband who’s not going to care and no boyfriend either. I think that you are pretty safe.” She pulled back a little to look up at me questioningly “Why does it really matter? I mean you are here with your girlfriend, aren’t you?”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” I said with a smile. “I don’t actually have a girlfriend, haven’t in years. They tend to make it impossible for me to dance with a beautiful woman when I want to.”

“Then what’s the deal with the string of women that you have?”

“I like a little variety in my life, something else a girlfriend gets in the way of.” The conversation was distracting, but not by much. I moved my hand on her back slowly, feeling the softness of her skin and hair.

“Variety can be good but it can also get old after a while, don’t ya think?” she asked with a smile.

“Hasn’t yet, but there’s always a first time,” I lied through a smile.

“Yes, there is...”

I pulled her closer, hoping to avoid any more questions. If she knew the truth about me, she’d run away in fear, and the last thing I wanted was to let her get away. When she pulled my head down for a kiss, I knew she felt the same way. I gathered her closer, lifting her off her feet. Her leg started running up mine, and I caught it, pulling it higher, running my hand under her skirt and feeling the silky smooth skin of her thigh.

I’m not sure how we ended up in the hallway to the kitchen. The next thing I knew I had her pushed against the wall and was kissing my way down her throat. Her skin tasted as sweet as I’d imagined it would. Her hands were in my hair, on the buttons of my shirt as I ran my hand up her leg. Her skin was bare all the way to the g-string she was wearing and I nearly lost control right there.

I felt her pulling my shirt out of my pants and her warm hands on my chest. One hand found her breast under her shirt, and the other pulled her higher. She wrapped her legs around my waist, bringing her breasts close enough for me to kiss through her shirt.

I grabbed her hips and rocked against her for a moment, wanting her more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life. I had to slow down before I spilled myself in my jeans. “You sure know how to make an impression,” I gasped as I pulled back.

To my relief she was breathing raggedly herself. “First impressions are always the best, don’t ya think?”

“Depends on how far you’re willing to go to make it.” I rubbed against her again and watched her eyes close as if she loved the feel of my dick against her.

“I’m willing,” she said breathlessly, “but then how far I go depends on you.”

I couldn’t help moaning a little. I was with the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen, and she’d just given me permission to fuck her right here, right now. I moved her hips so that she could feel how hard she’d made me before I moved back a little and slid my hand between our bodies. Before we went any further, I had to make sure she was ready for me. I’m a big man, and if she wasn’t ready I’d hurt her, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

She moaned at my touch and thrust against me, wanting more. When I slid my fingers inside the fabric of her underwear I could feel the heat and wetness of her body. She was ready, man, she was more than ready. “I think we could go pretty far, Anna,” I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her.

Her kiss was like honey, her tongue pushing into my mouth as my fingers worked their magic on her body. I’d had decades to find out what women liked best, and this woman liked it all. Her body responded quickly, easily, seeping liquid gold onto my hands until she couldn’t take it any more.

“I want more....” she begged softly.

“How much more?” I asked, still stroking her body.

“More....”

It wasn’t easy to undo my belt buckle with her legs wrapped around my waist, but I managed. In seconds the entire length of my cock was wet from her juices. “Is this what you want?” I asked against the skin of her neck.

I don’t know what I’d have done if she hadn’t said yes. I know I couldn’t have walked away from her, not then. But she did say yes, and I shifted until I was barely inside of her body. “Like this?”

“Yes... more, Nathan.”

With the last of my control I slid in a little deeper, then lifted her until I was almost free of her body. As slowly as I could manage I eased into her until I was buried as deeply as I dared. She was tight and hot around me, and wet, so wet. I’ve had hundreds of women in my life, thousands, and not a one of them had ever felt this good.

I took her there, against the wall of the hallway. Her breasts were as beautiful as I’d imagined, and her obvious pleasure made me want to fuck her forever. She made the most arousing noises during sex that I’d ever heard, and that’s saying something. I tried to go slow so that I didn’t hurt her, but she wouldn’t let me. She loved what I was doing so I gave her more. Only Jax had ever taken so much of me without discomfort but Anna, god, she wanted it all.

I felt her nails on my back, pulling me closer, urging me on. I tried to make sure I wasn’t hurting her, but from the look on her face she was feeling no pain. She gasped for air as I moved faster, harder inside of her, and when I drove her over the edge, she took me with her. I stood there with her legs wrapped around me, my dick buried deeper in her than I’d ever been in anyone, and felt the world come undone.

When I finally came back to earth she was holding me tightly and making little movements that kept me mostly hard inside of her. I felt her soft lips on the side of my neck as she struggled to get her breathing back under control.

“That was the best,” she whispered. “We have to do this again.”

I laughed a little, in relief mostly that I hadn’t hurt her. I put my hands on her hips and thrust into her a few times, and before long I was hard as a rock again. Pulling back far enough to touch the side of her face and look into her eyes, I said, “Your wish is my command, Anna.” Her lips begged to be kissed and it was my turn to explore her mouth.

She was so hot and wet around me that I wanted to fuck her again right there, but it probably wasn’t a good idea. If we stayed there, someone would see and probably want to join us. I wanted to be alone with this one, for a little while longer at least. “I think we should find somewhere a little more private this time, don’t you think?”

Without waiting for her answer, I shifted her weight until I was carrying her and headed for the door at the end of the hall. I could feel every inch of her hot and wet around me with every step I took, and she gasped with pleasure. I opened the door and took her inside, closing the door behind us.

**Author's Note:**

> My gaming group has always played fast and loose with the White Wolf rules, including lots of things we see in various TV shows, movies and books. We were playing mostly in the late 1990s and early 2000s so we use/used the editions available at that time. 
> 
> We also threw all the 'By Night' rules out of the window and created our own rulers in our cities. Some of the cannon White Wolf characters may show up from time to time, but don't expect them to be like the books. 
> 
> I'll be separating these stories both by character and by city, so some stories may be listed under multiple Series under my profile here on AO3. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning more about our world 'After Dark' please visit my website at www.whendarknessfalls.net.


End file.
